


The Fuck Did You Say?

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rate T because Ray has a potty mouth, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Nate never expected to hear his words, especially not in a coffee shop at 7am.“Dear Lord I want his babies!”
Relationships: Nate Fick/Ray Person
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Fuck Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy!

“Dear Lord I want his babies!” That was the phrase that appeared on Nate’s collar bone. He couldn’t help but grin at the letters as he delicately traces them. 

Like any other sixteen year old, Nate couldn’t help but be anxious as he checked for his words. When he found them, he was stunned. Nate was an average teenager. Slightly skinny, average height, braces, etc., he was some above average model looking guy. Who would say this to him

Nate heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Well, who would his soulmate be?

—

As a grad student, Nate all but forgot about his words. He had been so focused on school, he never had time to socialize. Especially in any way for his words to be said. 

He was waiting in line for coffee at the on campus coffee shop when he heard someone shuffle in to stand in line behind him. 

“Dear Lord I want his babies!” Nate heard from behind him. He swiveled around to see a slightly short, dark haired man who clearly hadn’t slept in a few days. 

Nate quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you biologically capable of that?” He asked. 

The dark hair man froze before snapping his attention to Nate. 

“What the fuck did you just say homes?” The man hissed. 

Nate furrowed his brows in confusion. Maybe this person wasn’t his soulmate. 

“Ah sorry, thought you were someone else.” Nate tried to deflect as he turned forward. He could feel his ears burning in his shame. He thought he had unique enough words to not have any confusion with his soulmate. 

A hand settled on his arm, startling Nate. 

“Did I say your words?” The dark hair man asked when Nate turned his head again. Nate felt himself blush harder but kept his face neutral. 

“I must have because you sure as hell said mine and this was not the scenario I was expecting.” The man rambled. 

Nate felt hope bloom in his chest as the man rambled. Maybe he was right?

“How could I not think my soulmate was talking about multiple orgasims or-“ 

“I’m Nate.” He interrupted. The man stopped mid sentence, mouth open. 

“Ray Person, nice to meet you!” Ray replied. 

“Next!” Called out the barista. 

“Let me get yours, since I totally made you think I wasn’t your soulmate.” Ray offered. 

Nate smiled brightly at the man before nodding. Maybe it was a good thing this was how he met his soulmate.

“For the record, I always thought you meant my babies, not Rudy’s.” Nate stated with a smirk. Ray’s grin was almost blinding and his laugh was the best sound Nate had ever heard.


End file.
